


discover

by deplorable_teacup



Series: Heith Week Prompts (late xD) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, bc its one of my first aus, keith is p much an arachnid human being but in a really, mentions of spiderwebs, really weird way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: The world is full of "hybrids" who are people who aren't 100% human. Most of them look human so the main discrimination comes to hybrids like Keith. He is an arachnid hybrid with two extra pairs of arms, almost half the size of his regular arms that are located on his love handles and can dislocate to hide in a protective skin. He also has a set of pincers that can maneuver and slip into a a protective skin located on his neck.Everyone works at the cafe shop combination that Allura's father had opened when he visited Earth to begin with.Keith is self conscious and fearful of being the "monster" society pegs his kind of hybrids as.





	discover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupitertriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertriton/gifts).



> this is the thing i wound up writing for day 7 of the heith week aka free daaaaay anD DONT LOOK AT ME FOR THAT CHAPTER TITLE IM BAD AT TITLING THINGS
> 
> bad at summaries bc i wound up trying to put world building in it instead bc it isnt in the rest of it oops
> 
> basically keef is a soft who doesnt know how to approach his feelings and he likes hunk and lance
> 
> hey dal~ this is the beginning of rhe long awaited arachnid keef au fic!!! i intend to write more bc i love this idea of keef being a definite virgin and hunk and lance showing him the ropes essentially and being his only partners e v e r bc my poly heart loves it ❤❤❤

Allura and Coran were the store owners of the cafe that Keith’s friend, Shiro, recommended he come check out as a place to work and live at. Coran knew Keith from a strange meeting through Shiro and Allura had been told of him multiple times. All good things, of course. Except his quick temper when questioned.

 

Despite that, he still wound up in the basement, living down there happily. One of the side rooms were changed into a bedroom, Keith happily enjoyed the coolness of the basement. He was given a uniform to work as a waiter in the cafe but he rather quickly requested to be able to wear his turtleneck so he didn’t spook any customers. Allura was reluctant but gave in when she saw genuine fear in his eyes.

 

Shiro had mentioned a few times that Keith had dealt with some rough treatment because of his extra appendages. Allura hadn’t realized it was that bad.

 

When he started working in the cafe, the first thing that happened was Lance questioning why he wasn’t wearing the uniform. He shrugged it off as he got cold easy. The reasoning worked but Lance still complained about him not having to wear the uniform. Allura was quick to set Lance straight when she was in.

 

Keith was content doing odd jobs alongside his serving job. Shiro, being the manager, could tell when to have Keith take a break and would send him down to the basement. 

 

The first person to find out about his extra hybrid features was Pidge, their technological genius and electrician. They were in charge of any and everything electrical. It was thanks to their own hybrid features that they could easily hack something with a touch. 

 

The encounter, when they’d found out about Keith’s extra features, was short. He had come down for one of his breaks, locking the door to the basement before stripping the sweater off quickly and flopping down on the couch. The cooler area was nice on his cramped extra limbs as they came back out of their protective slots. The cases of skin stretched to accommodate movement of them as they came out or slid back in.

 

Pidge was casually working off in the small kitchen that was part of the open room. His smaller, shorter arms were comfortably crossed over his stomach, his pincers out of their uncomfortably cramped slots on his neck. He even let his pointed ears wiggle up and down as he stretched out his extra parts.

 

Pidge casually came over, completely ignoring his yelp when he saw them. They just shrugged and went to the TV, checking that it was hooked up properly and nothing was in need of getting changed.

 

“You’re not…” They turned back to him, a brow raised.

 

“Not what? Am I supposed to freak out? I’m just glad you let those out every now and then. It’s really not good to keep them shoved away. I already knew. You just didn’t know I knew. Feel free to strip that terribly suffocating sweater anytime you’re just with me.” 

 

That was that. Keith had another person who was fine with his strange body. Sure, hybrid humans were more common than purebreds but ones like Keith were particularly rare and looked down upon. They were usually considered monsters and Keith had dealt with his fair share of fights and bullying. Not to mention, most hybrids could pass as human in normal circumstances, like Pidge. He was pretty sure everyone had something that made them a hybrid but he didn’t plan on finding out what those were.

 

After that, he did relax a bit more. He couldn't help but be tense with his coworkers. Yet, he was called cute by almost all the customers, a lot of them coming back just to say hello and talk to him. He was a good listener after all.

 

There was a time when Lance had gone on break and a customer came in. She was a soft little thing. She seemed like you could just squeeze her and she’d just cry. Keith had been gentle and gave her special attention. That’s how he wound up letting her cry on his shoulder over a passed relative. He calmly soothed her, letting Coran take care of anybody else who might come in. When she finally let out all her tears, he offered to get her a small cake, on the house. She was glad and accepted. Lance wound up coming in to Keith sharing that cake with her and laughing.

 

He never got her name, was just a shoulder to cry on and help her get better. He didn’t see her come back for a long time. They wound up catching up when she finally came in again a month later. Turned out she had moved and was quite happy. 

 

Keith had gotten even better at talking to the customers, though he was always reserved when talking to Hunk or Lance. Hunk was their chef and handled all of the cooking and baking. Coran made most of the drinks when they were ordered. Keith always seemed a bit cold despite the warm treatment Hunk gave him. Shiro knew it was because he felt like he was lying about who he was.

 

One night, Lance and Hunk both had to stay, the weather terrible. Everyone was staying, Shiro, Coran, Pidge, and even Allura. Of course, Keith hadn’t been expecting that when he'd gotten off before Lance and Hunk and went to relax on the couch downstairs. He was comfortably topless and had a ton of pillows to keep himself comfortable and to cling to. 

 

He’d already fallen asleep, comfortably napping in the equivalent of a nest. Pidge was the first down and made no real movement to wake him up. Shiro was next, going to the kitchen part to get himself a drink. Then Hunk and Lance were down. Lance quietly complained about not being able to go home as Hunk assured him it'd be fine. Then they saw Keith on the couch in his pile of pillows and his arms comfortably crossed over his chest and his pincers out, one of them scratching at his nose gently. 

 

They had both stopped, taking a moment to take in his body. Sure, they’d always known Keith was hybrid, his nose was more like a weird bump and a couple slits and he had cute pointy ears. Yet, they’d never seen him fully. Hunk’s cheeks flushed, burning up as he did his best not to go over and just press a kiss to his chest.

 

Lance, however, quickly made his way over to Keith. Pidge saw him and was about to say something when he just plopped down in front of Keith’s part of the couch. “He’s taking up the whole couch! It’s a good thing he’s cute, right Hunk?” Hunk was quick to join Lance on the floor in front of the couch.

 

“Yeah, he’s cute so he can get away with taking up the whole couch.” Pidge snorted.

 

“I’m taking up some of it too, you two.”

 

“But you’re a tiny gremlin! You take up nearly no space. Meanwhile, Keith, the really cute one, is taking up all the couch and the pillows!” Lance’s cheeks burned from embarrassment but he wanted to make sure Keith knew they found him cute. Which he definitely found out as he was fully awake at that point.

 

His smaller arms got an idea of their own and shoved a pillow against Lance’s head. He shouted at the sudden soft object being against his head, turning back with a smirk as he looked at Keith. “Y-you wanted a pillow, right? Now you have one!” Keith refused to actually look at him, his cheeks bright red as his extra hands went to grab another pillow and shove it at Lance. That was when Keith held the extra arms down against his stomach.

 

“They have minds of their own, don’t they?” Lance hummed, connecting the dots as to how the pillow wound up hitting him. 

 

“Th-they do…” Keith’s cheeks were so red, Lance had to grab Hunk. Keith watched, curious as Lance grabbed Hunk’s shoulder. “Wha-” Hunk turned to look at Keith’s blush, his own face still decently hot and Keith saw fluffy ears pop up from Hunk’s head. 

 

“Lance! What were you thinking? How am I going to deal with the ears now?!”

 

“Sorry buddy! You know you wanted to see how cute Keith looked while blushing!” Hunk groaned and almost immediately tried to hide against the floor. Keith couldn’t help a quick look over, noticing a tail that had sprung up as well that wagged. “Ain’t Hunk a gem?”

 

“Shut up, Lance! You caused this and I can’t handle it  _ right now _ .” He whined from the floor, words muffled a bit. Keith only nodded, his own cheeks still bright red.

 

“W-what do the tail and ears mean though? You said you can’t handle it?” Lance couldn’t help the look at Keith’s innocence. He was genuinely curious and Lance knew just how embarrassing that would be to explain. The very audible groan that left Hunk had Lance rolling over laughing. Pidge merely raised an eyebrow, curious about the situation before them. They’d never seen Hunk’s ears or tail before so they were curious if it was like what they’d heard a lot of wolf hybrids deal with when they don’t usually have those parts out.

 

Shiro also came in, looking over the back of the couch at Lance nearly squealing in laughter and Hunk groaning as his tail kept wagging.

 

“You alright there, Hunk?” Shiro’s voice was less concern and more curious, making Hunk groan again.

 

“Not you too, Shiro…” Hunk chanced a look behind him, catching all three of them looking at him. Yet, his eyes glued to Keith’s look of curiosity and Hunk immediately burned up again. Keith was going to be the death of him; Keith and his cute little pincers and his extra arms and beautifully pale skin and just Keith was going to kill him. 

 

Lance finally sat up, catching his breath. “Buddy, you want me to tell them?” He got a groan in response. It was barely different that the other ones but Lance quickly looked up at them instead of Hunk. “The tail and ears only pop out when he is absolutely smitten with someone and they’re so cute that he has to very consciously hold himself back from “jumping” them. In other words, Keith is too cute and Hunk is officially in too deep and has it bad.” The grin that he had even as he used air quotes made the words less believable but Shiro merely nodded.

 

“So it is like other wolf hybrids like Hunk. Just checking. Since we’ve never seen Hunk like this.” Pidge shrugged, the words nonchalant as they left their mouth.

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen a couple other wolf hybrids deal with it but they don’t normally have as strong a restraint as Hunk here.”

 

“Shut up, I can’t focus if you’re talking!” Hunk sounded pretty panicky but Keith was still quiet. His eyes were fixed on the wagging tail. Then he got up from the couch, a couple pillows falling off the couch. His expression was unreadable for anyone in the room. He wasn’t blushing but seemed determined to do… Something.

 

“Keith?” He grabbed one of Hunk’s hands, receiving a squeak of response and started tugging him along.

 

“Keith, please, I don’t want to-”

 

“Trust me, please.” Keith’s words had Hunk nearly startled and he couldn’t help how his tail wagged more and his ears perked up. He nodded at the request.

 

“Mm, I wonder what Keith plans to do. Hunk won’t fuck him until they’ve gotten to at least go on a date. Which is actually one of the reasons his control is as strong as it is. Though, he’s only dealt with this once before.” Shiro hummed; Pidge tuned him out.

 

“With you?” Shiro’s words were soft, almost hesitant.

 

“With me.”

 

\--

 

Keith had taken Hunk into his room, a much dimmer area than the living room. The main light was a TV screen that seemed to actually be the monitor for his computer. The desk was cluttered, a wireless keyboard and mouse alongside scribbled on pieces of paper. The occasional disposable water bottle sat around the desk on the floor, on the desk, in the air…  _ In the air? _

 

“Keith…” His eyes focused on the bottle that seemed like it was levitating with the lack of decent lighting. Keith was quick to follow his eyes.

 

“Fuck, sorry, I haven’t had anyone in here since I started working. I kind of spin webs when I get stressed out. I had gone through some testing to see how much my silk can hold.” Keith scurried over to the water bottle, yanking it down and grabbing at things Hunk couldn’t see. “I’m an arachnid hybrid after all. I spin webs, have pincers, can poison people if in danger, have no gag reflex, and extra arms. Oh and then there's the nose, ears, and fangs. At least, the fangs aren’t really obvious since I never starve myself.”

 

“Wait, 'since you never starve yourself’ would mean it's a secondary means of getting sustenance, right?”

 

“Yeah, they get long and kind of needle like if I’m starved and instincts… It’s not a fun time. Just, you shouldn’t have to deal with that. I can still control myself but it’s frightening how quickly I lose that bit of control.” Keith shrugged it off, tossing the strange ball into the trashcan that Hunk hadn’t noticed before. “Oh, you probably can’t see too well, huh.”

 

“D-don’t turn the lights on. I’m keeping my control pretty much because I can hardly see you…”

 

“Oh? Really now?” Keith practically purred, his pointy ears lifting up in amusement. “I could tie you up so you can’t do anything. Though, I only have my silk to do that. I have two different kinds of silk, too. One is stronger but really wet and when it dries it’s kind of really difficult to remove because it gets really sticky. The other kind probably wouldn’t hold up to your arm strength.” Hunk merely nodded, letting Keith lead him to sit down on the edge of the bed. “So, I can try to tie you up?” Hunk nodded again, watching as Keith moved behind him. “Oh yeah, and I have a split tongue. Letting you know.” 

 

Hunk held his hands behind his back, shivering at the first feel of something wet on his wrist. There wasn’t a noise from Keith and he seemed to be pretty focused. The stuff wrapped his wrists a few times before Keith pulled away, coughing somewhat. “You alright?”

 

“Just hate how obtrusive using that gland is.” Before Hunk could ask, Keith was in front of him. His pale features lit up just enough by the TV that Hunk could see that shine a cat’s eyes have. They were like caged galaxies, hidden behind a veil.

 

“You’re so pretty…”

 

“And you have to wait for my silk to dry. Otherwise it might not work as well as I’d like.” Hunk dealt with it, patient enough as Keith half sat half laid in his lap. He’d grabbed one of the plastic bottles, Hunk realizing that it had been sliced up into rings. Then Keith was holding it over his navel, then doing something new. 

 

He only used his two smaller sets of arms in the process. They moved with precision and ease, it looked to be a fairly repetitive motion. Keith was humming softly as he did it, eyes staring down as the smaller hands deftly wound the silk that was a little thicker and more visible around and through the ring. It was very distracting to watch, Hunk’s eyes focused on the very thing happening. It was cute but it didn’t make him want to immediately jump Keith, he moreso wanted to see it be finished. It was so amazing to watch.

 

The weaving was cut abruptly, Keith sitting up as the small hands tied off the string and the ring was carefully taken and placed on the desk. “The silk should be dry now.” Keith had an all too eager look on his face and Hunk felt it as his tail wagged harder compared to the lazy movement it had drifted to. His ears perked up and he couldn’t help but lick his lips.

 

“Should I test it?”

 

“Nah, that’d be no fun.” Hunk shivered, watching as Keith splayed his normal hands over his chest. “I want to have fun. You and Lance have fun, right? He knew about the ears and tail situation, he probably broke that control. He’s pretty too. You’re both very attractive…” Keith’s words were like the very silk he’d spun around Hunk’s wrists. Wet and sticky, strong and direct. “Would you be willing to let me have some fun? I would’ve preferred you touching me but having you tied up is pretty nice.” 

 

Keith’s thighs settled over Hunk, back to sitting on his lap, straddling him. Hunk had nodded to his question, still very distracted by how beautiful and cute Keith was.

 

Keith pushed him further back after getting off of his lap. His hands put barely any pressure in directing the large man. Hunk was rather malleable under them, leaning back until his back hit the wall. He had been scooted far enough on the bed that just the top half of his calves were settled on the edge of the bed. His eyes traced over Keith’s features, taking note of his pincers moving in a way before disappearing into his skin.

 

“Why’d you put those away?” Keith looked up at him, crawling over his body to look him in the eyes rather directly.

 

“Seems like it'd be difficult to suck your dick with them out. They don’t always tend to listen to me after all.” Hunk swallowed, his lower half reacting to the words quite easily. “Do you want a kiss before I get my mouth dirty licking up your cum?” The words were smoother than silk, Hunk groaning and nodding.

 

Keith’s lips were soft, gently pressed against his. It was a chaste kiss but also very obviously amateur. “You should let me and Lance teach you how to kiss.” His voice was gravelly and rough. Keith’s body shivered in anticipation, partially pressed against the bulge of his stomach.

 

“I might take you up on that.”

 

\--

 

Meanwhile, in the other room, Lance had gotten comfortable on the couch in Keith’s spot. “Hey, Shiro, do you know if Keith has any, like, experience?” The snort Shiro gave at the question from Lance’s left gave him a pretty good answer.

 

“Keith hasn’t let anyone besides me see his full body since he was a baby. He kept that beneath lock and key and it’s a miracle he took Hunk into his room. That’s his haven. There’s probably webs and all kinds of things in there. He can spin them after all.”

 

“So, really, what could he possibly be doing to help Hunk out in there. Just going in there was a bad idea on Hunk’s part. If he didn’t snap under seeing his room, which I would’ve heard, then how is he holding any control? I knew he was head over heels for Keith. Hell, I’m head over heels for him. The fact that he’s so cute does not help that in the least.” A pause. “Do you think he might like both me and Hunk? Like, would he possibly be interested in a three person relationship?”

 

Shiro hummed, looking over at Lance from the TV. “I honestly can't tell you. He’s always been very reserved when it came to this kind of thing.”

 

“Ugh, here I thought I might be able to get at least a clue to it.”

 

“Well, if he does like both of you and you both like him and you obviously like each other, he might. He’s kind of starved for love. Not to mention, I’ve caught him staring at you and he’s very anxious around Hunk usually. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he didn’t like you guys; but I know better. He likes you two a lot but can’t figure out how to approach it. I’m pretty sure he’s approaching it finally since he probably doesn’t feel like he’s hiding himself from you guys.”

 

“Heh, he’s really cute like that. I doubt anybody else would’ve been able to catch that. I’m ninety percent certain the customers knew he liked us. He’s probably mentioned it offhandedly. He talks better with strangers than he does the people he’s always around; from what I’ve seen at least.”

 

“Except me.” Pidge’s voice startled Lance, nearly sending him off the couch. “Oh my, did I startle the cat? My bad.” Their teasing was answered with a huff as Lance settled back into the pillows.

 

“Oh fuck some technology, nerd.”

 

“I could if I wanted to and you know it.”

 

“Why do you think I said it?”

 

\--

 

Hunk was doing a fine job of not trying to break his binds. Even as Keith pressed kisses to his leaking erection. It was always annoying that Hunk was more sensitive to most anything when he had his ears and tail out. It was like he was going to go into some form of rut if he was teased too long. Yet, this whole thing so far had just been a giant tease.

 

“Keith… Please, I can’t take so much teasing…” Keith hummed, pressing another kiss to the leaking slit.

 

“Is now a bad time to say I have no idea how to suck a dick?” Hunk groaned, eyes glazing from the mere idea of Keith learning such a filthy thing on him. “Oh, I guess it was a good time to mention it. You’re leaking more.” His cock twitched under the amount of attention and curiosity being directed at it. 

 

Keith had just been kissing at the slit, getting pre on his lips and licking it up after pulling away. Hesitantly, he flicked his split tongue out to lick some up. The way his cock jumped at that gave him a mischievous idea.

 

Pressing the split against his slit, he lapped at the increase in pre. “K-Keith, please… Please, you just have to suck on it like a popsicle…”

 

“Why don’t you make me, Hunk? You can break the silk, can’t you?” Keith’s voice was as teasing as his movements. Then he heard the sound of the silk ripping and his eyes lit up with anticipation for the short moment before Hunk grabbed his hair. The sharp tug had Keith let out a moan and his jaw go slack.

 

“ _ Keith _ …” His voice sent a tremor through him, lust practically dripping from it. “You just wanted me to break it, didn’t you?” There was a hum of an answer. “Now, if you don’t even try to suck my cock right now, then I may have to use other means to get my release…” The glaze over both of their eyes was clear as day, Keith quickly moving to amateurly suck his dick. The way his tongue moved made it clear as day he’d never sucked a dick before and Hunk only found it thrilling to be the first there. He would’ve lasted a lot longer if Keith hadn’t decided to deepthroat him, holding down even as Hunk tried to push his head back up.

 

He pulled up in one swift motion, taking shallow breaths as a sliver of spit connected his bottom lip to the head. Even his spit was a little thicker than a human’s. “How was that?” Keith hummed, a bit proud of getting Hunk so close just from being encased like that.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have experience…” His words were rough and his dick ached for release. “You wanna sit pretty and let me cum on your face?” The grin that Keith showed was adorable, letting his pincers come back out. Hunk nearly growled, quickly stroking his cock and nuzzling the head against Keith’s cheek.

 

He pulled back just as he came, shooting his load out in ropes over Keith’s beautiful face. His mouth had opened just before, tongue hanging out to catch some. He promptly swallowed and grinned as he looked up at Hunk. Some of the cum got on his pincers, Keith quickly licking them off with that split tongue.

 

“How did you convince me to do that when not even Lance could until I’d taken him on a date…?”

 

“Because I’m cuter?” The loud laugh that left Hunk was amazing. Keith didn’t know how he’d already fallen for the sound the minute he heard it. Though, his features switched to a pout. “I’m not cuter?”

 

“Keith, you’re adorable. But I don’t think that just because you’re cute like Lance, but in your own Keithy way, I would lose control like that.”

 

“I also teased you, y’know?” 

 

Keith got up from the floor, wiping his face off with one hands and licking it up just far enough into the room so Hunk wouldn’t be able to see him doing it and get back up and ask for more. It occurred to Hunk a moment later that if Keith did get hard, he wasn’t making a big deal out of if.

 

“Did you, uh, did you like doing that?” Keith glanced back, his eyes shimmering softly.

 

“I did…”

 

“Do you, maybe, I don’t know… Need some help?” Keith swallowed, a breathy laugh leaving him.

 

“Trust me, it's taken care of.” Hunk tilted his head, Keith groaning at the adorable gesture. He made his way to the light, flicking it on. Hunk hadn’t noticed he was just in his shorts. But, the thing that was very, very clear now as Keith walked back towards the bed to make sure Hunk could see was that he’d jizzed in his pants. “Considering the way your ears are popping up again, I can officially say that was a bad idea to show you. After all, you have to take me  _ and Lance _ on a date. Then we can do something else. But for now, you can’t touch until that’s happened. Okay? Oh, and go make sure Lance knows we have a date the next day possible. For now, I need to take a shower and get redressed.”

 

Hunk just nodded as he made his way out of the room. His eyes landed on Lance who was cuddled up in Keith’s pillows. He seemed breathless as he shut Keith’s door behind him and quickly walked over to Lance, his tail wagging faster than either of them thought possible.

 

“Something good happen?”

 

“We-” Hunk immediately burrowed his face into Lance’s neck, a loud groan leaving him. “Have a date with Keith.” The words were rushed against the other’s neck, Lance doing his best not to react to the feeling against his neck.

 

“We?”

 

“He wants us both, both of us, Lance. Lance, he wants  _ both of us _ .”

 

“I heard you, Hunk. You’re running through all your energy.” Shiro glanced over, watching as Hunk covered Lance, probably squishing him. Yet, Lance just let him. “You’re going to need a nap soon. Keith must’ve surprised you with something other than just a date for us.” Hunk only groaned his response as he settled on Lance, his tail slowing its movements. “See, you’re already falling asleep.” Lance couldn’t help but rub his back, helping him fall asleep even faster.

 

“Mm… love you…” Lance huffed, turning his attention back to the TV.

 

“Love you too, you lapdog.”


End file.
